custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Soulgazer
"I've seen more things that you've ever have; I've seen suffering and pain beyond the degree of any other being. I deserve to be the guide of MY own destiny" -''Soulgazer (Hand of Arkatha) to Helryx'' Soulgazer is a rouge toa with an path that led him into a darkness he could not escape. History (Matoran-Toa) Soulgazer was once a Matoran forced to work by Karhizini. Growing Vengeful, Soulgazer wished for a better life. He observed that Karhizini had a Toa Stone, so he fought the entity for it and won the 3-Day Battle. He became a Toa of Pain, a lesser known element that has power to endure and inflict pain direct, or indirect. Soulgazer was known to play pranks and even hurt the other members of his team of 6. His team consisted of some lesser known elemental Toa like Korrin, Toa of Infinity, a just as well-known Toa. The Toa Disliked him and told the Turaga to banish Soulgazer to Odina. History (Enforcers of Death) The Turaga intended for Soulgazer to join the Dark Hunters, but instead joined the Enforcers of Death, which were raiding the Dark Hunter's Lair. The Enforcers of Death are a group that sought out to rule as Tyrants over all of Aqua Magna. They Terrorize and Destroy everyone that opposes them. Soulgazer was a Valueable member, enslaving Metru Nui, and 7 other Islands. He Turned on the group after he was marooned on the Island of Odina. He banished half the Team to an Paralell Universe where Matoran were Savage Warriors and Barbarians The rest tried to destroy him, but he escaped to the Hand of Arthaka where he learned to become a Assasin in which he hunted down escaped Pit Prisoners and members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Especially the Shadowed One. He was quickly betrayed by Helryx, he slowly lost relevance in the group because of Helryx's lies. After being banished Soulgazer and Helryx engage in a final battle unlike one ever seen before. He used his Soul Shield to create hundred of bodies he's accumulated over time to overwhelm and defeat Helryx, also taking his power of water. With his newfound power. He set off into the unknown. only found by Tren Krom years later to be crushed. Current State 10000 years after he joined the Hand of Arthaka, Soulgazer was crushed by Tren Krom into a pool of protodermis. His remains were found and stored in a memorial of heroes which includes a memorial to Matoro. Abilities and Traits Soulgazer was a dark and carless being who wouldn't care if someone died or got injured. He was quite Indifferent about many things. As mentioned, he has the element of Pain, which grants the Ability to cast pain without contact, and be able to endure pain as well. He can also regenerate quickly and absorb others' powers. Soulgazer also wields the Kanohi Chimeran, Mask of Draining Power, which could train the power of another being, this power is Superior to that of the Makuta's Power-Draining Abilities. Powers/Equipment Soulgazer's powers have been mentioned many times, but not his weapons. Soulgazer holds a Whip of Shadows, with the ability to even turn Matoran into Shadow Matoran. He also carries a Soul Sheild, which takes pieces of ones' soul and put them inside the sheild. Trivia * Soulgazer was once encountered by Chirox in his many journeys. Chirox told him to go back to being a toa. He died before earning the trust of his toa.